disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Helmets
Equipable magic items worn on the head. Analysis Scope Caster Level: 8th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, At least 4 knowledge skills, 6,000hl Price: 12,000 hl This futuristic visor sits over your eyes and glows with a red intensity. While wearing the Analysis scope, you can make knowledge checks to determine enemy's weaknesses untrained. You also gain the 3rd level technique "Full Analysis" that you can perform if you can perform 3rd level techniques. Angel Halo Caster Level: 15th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Giga Heal, Angel, 40,000hl Price: 80,000 hl This golden halo floats above your head and glows with a radiant and divine light. While wearing it, your fast healing increases by 2. If you did not possess fast healing previously, you gain fast healing 2. This item can also be used as a Chakram and enchanted as a weapon. If you are a creature of a non Good alignment you must make a will saving throw DC: 28 or become good aligned. You retain your previous descriptor (Chaotic, Lawful, Neutral) however your second descriptor becomes good. If you were true neutral you become a good alignment of your choice. This item temporarily makes a creature good, however when removed the creature does not return to it's evil alignment. This item also grants the 3rd level Angel technique "Angel Healing" so long as you can perform techniques of that level. If an Unlosing Ranger or Guided fate Revolutionary uses this item as a body modification, they gain an additional +1 to their fast healing. Horse Mask Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Shout, 8,000hl Price: 16,000 hl A creepy, floppy faced rubber horse mask. While wearing the horse mask you are treated as being a large, four legged creature to determine your carrying capacity. In addition, a creature trained with at least one mounted combat feat can ride on your back and use you proficiently as a mount. The creature must be at least the same size or smaller than you are. While this helmet is equipped you gain the 2nd level technique "Justice Neigh". This technique can be used if the user can perform 2nd level techniques. Great Horn Caster Level 6th Price: 16,000 hl Creation: Craft wondrous Item, Bull's Strength, Bull horns, 8,000 hl This set of pristine Bull's horns look like a great trophy for a hunter, but are actually part of a helmet. While worn, the helmet grants a +2 enhancement bonus to the user's strength score and a gore attack that deals 1d8 damage. In addition, on the first attack made during a charge attack you deal an additional 2d6 damage. Finally, while wearing these horns you add the 3rd rank technique "Round Trip" to your list of techniques known and can perform it if you can perform techniques of 3rd level. An Unlosing ranger that equips this helmet as a body modification treats it as an additional natural attack evolution that costs no evolution points for the purposes of upgrading or altering it through other evolutions. Curse Band Caster Level 8th Price: 10,000 hl Creation: Craft wondrous items, Bestow Curse, Creator must be non good, 5,000 hl A headband with two eternally glowing candles strapped within, always crackling with a dark and malevolent force. While this is worn around your head, you gain a +4 bonus to armor class or saving throws against any spell with the curse descriptor. In addition you can use the spell Invisibility once per day that lasts for 15 rounds or until discharged. Finally, while wearing the Curse band you gain access to the 5th level technique "Curses". This technique can be utilized by anyone equipped with the item that can perform 5th level techniques. Appetite Engine Caster level: 11th Price: 4,200 hl Construction: craft wondrous item, 2,100 hl, health, carrot A simple wire with an undying carrot that hangs over the head. While this item is worn on the head the creature suffers no ill effects of starvation (But will still starve if he or she goes without food for too long). In addition the wearer can consume twice as much food in a single setting to stave off the effects of starvation for 1 week. Finally, you can consume this item as a swift action to gain the effects of a health spell from a 12th level caster, healing 120 hp. Robo Popo Mask Caster Level: 6th level Price: 7950 hl Creation: Craft Wondrous Item, Trapsense, Arcane Sight, 3975 hl An intense robotic helmet worn by the most awesome cybercops in existence. The Robo Popo Mask is a helmet worn on the head. This helmet grants a +1 deflection bonus to armor class. In addition, as a full round action, you automatically detect any non magical traps within 50 feet. In addition, once per day the helmet can produce the effects of an Arcane Sight spell that lasts for 10 minutes. An Unlosing ranger that has this equipped as a body modification can choose to utilize it's effect as a standard action instead of a full round action however it only detects traps within 25 feet. Dwarf Helm Caster Level: 6th level Price: 3550 hl Creation: Craft Wondrous Item, Resistance, 1775 hl A huge spiked helm with a large nose and fuzzy beard attached, it allows you to appear just as Dwarfy as you've always wanted to be. While wearing the Dwarf helm, you gain a +2 bonus to saving throws against poison, spells, and spell like abilities. In addition while in battle, you deal an additional +1 damage for every melee attack you make without moving. This resets at the end of every encounter and deals a maximum of +10 damage after 10 consecutive attacks without moving. Lantern Caster Level: 4th Price: 9,000 hl Construction: Craft wondrous item, light, daylight, 4500 hl A little lantern on a fleshy tendril that is stuck to your forehead. While wearing a lantern it grants a constant bright, glowing light out to 60 feet. This light is always active while equipped and cannot be turned off. This light is strong enough to counter a Darkness spell, and if you make a proper level check against a spell caster using deeper darkness it can be overcome as well. While the Lantern is connected you can utilize the 3rd level technique "Solar Flare". This can be utilized by anyone who can perform 3rd level techniques Prinny Hat Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Prinny, Confusion, 6,000 hl Price: 12,000 hl This hat is made of leather and dyed a beautiful prinny blue. It has eyes and the bill on the front looks like a penguin beak. While wearing a Prinny hat you are immune to damage dealt from explosions caused by thrown prinnies, You also deal +1 damage per hit dice when you throw a prinny. In addition, while wearing this hat you gain access to the 2nd level technique "Prinny Dance". This can be used so long as you can perform 2nd level techniques. Snake Hair Caster Level: 11th Price: 12,375 hl Construction: Craft wondrous item, A Medusa head, Flesh to stone, 6188 hl A writhing mass of wriggling venomous snakes that sit upon your head. While wearing this helmet, 3 times per day you can effect a single enemy with a Flesh to Stone spell. A DC: 19 fortitude saving throw negates the effect. In addition, while you wear this mass of snakes, you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. Petrifaction. Finally, while this helmet is equipped you add the level 5 Medusa technique "Bite Viper" to your list of techniques known. This can be performed so long as the wearer can perform 5th level techniques. Shroom Hat Caster Level: 12th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Poison, Slumber, Hold Person, 12,000hl Price: 24,000 hl A big spongy mushroom top, taken from an Eryngii, that fits snugly on your head. When this is equipped, you gain fast healing 1. In addition you gain DR 5 that only applies to females. While wearing the Shroom hat, you add the 5th level technique "Surprise Virus" to your list of techniques known. This technique can be performed if you can perform 5th level techniques. Scissor Hat Caster Level: 5th Price: 6,000 hl Construction: Craft wondrous item, Improved grapple, 3,000 hl A Large pair of insectoid pincers that rest atop the head. This helmet grants a +4 bonus on CMB and CMD checks against grappling. In addition when you land a successful grapple attempt, you deal 1d8+ strength modifier damage from the crushing grip of the scissor hat. While the hat is equipped, you add the technique "Insect Wrestle" to your list of techniques known. You can perform this technique so long as you can perform 3rd level techniques. Unlosing Rangers that equip this weapon as a body modification can treat it as the Evolution for Pincers for the purpose of upgrading it. Zombie Hat Caster Level: 5th Price: 2,500 hl Construction: Craft wondrous item, Sealing tag, Channel energy, Mage Slayer, 1,250 hl A strangely shaped Chinese hat with a little sealing tag stuck to the front, often wore by hopping vampires. While wearing this hat, you are treated as an undead for positive and negative energy. Positive energy no longer heals your wounds, but rather causes them, and negative energy revitalizes you as positive energy used to. In addition while wearing this you gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls to attacks of opportunity against spell casters trying to cast defensively. Plague Mask Aura faint necromancy; CL 5th; Slot head; Price 7,500 hl; Weight 2 lbs. CONSTRUCTION ' Craft Wondrous Item, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/remove-disease ''remove disease]; '''Cost 3,750 hl. This stylized bird mask consists of a pair of goggles attached to a ceramic beak that covers the nose and mouth. The goggles are not magic and can be replaced with other goggles or eye slot items. It grants the wearer a +4 resistance bonus on saving throws against disease. Once per day on command, the user can [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/remove-disease remove disease] (as the spell) on a single creature touched. If worn by an Alchemical Guardsman Inquisitor of at least 5th level, they gain 1 additional charge for their field surgery ability per day.